


Viva Las Vegas

by Ralemalt



Series: Fiki Week [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, I can't write sex so it is heavily implied, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralemalt/pseuds/Ralemalt
Summary: After what he can only assume was a wild night out in Vegas, Kili wakes up naked next to the hottest example of the human race he's ever seen in his life, and though he has no recollection of how he got there or who the man is, he thinks drunk him has very good taste.





	1. Sunday Morning..ish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a kind of prologue to a longer fic, but it's also the aftermath of a wild night!
> 
> Prompt: Prologue or Aftermath
> 
> Edit Sept 30, 2017: There were a few changes to this chapter :)

A pitiful groan brought Kili back to consciousness, and after a slightly disorientating moment where the world spun and his stomach attempted to vacate his aching body, he realized the groan was his own.

He winced at what little light he could see from behind his heavy eyelids, and even that slight movement made his head pound so profusely that he almost missed the fact that he was stark naked beneath a thin sheet. He wasn’t particularly against sleeping naked were he at home and didn’t have either of his friends randomly entering his hotel room without warning.

After finally prying his eyes open, the brunet stared up in confusion at a ceiling he'd never seen before. It was just a ceiling, if not a little more lavish with designs pressed into its surface, but not one he knew. The hotel he, Ori, and Tauriel had booked into at the beginning of their vacation was definitely not this fancy and was probably considered a little dull by the rest of Vegas' standards.

Because he was a smart little cookie after a night of heavy drinking, Kili deducted that this was not his hotel room. So he was naked in a strange hotel room after what he could assume was a wild night, and now that he was more awake he could feel the warmth of another body stretched out against his left side. This wasn’t something he’d normally do, but he’d been listening to Tauriel preach about _what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas_ for the last three days.

Apparently drunk Kili had taken that advice to heart.

He really couldn't recall the night before, (but he was still alive after it, even if his head felt like it could explode at the slightest sound and his stomach seemed ready to take a vacation of its own) and he was curious to see who his bed partner was. He shifted slowly in hopes that whatever was left in his stomach wouldn't be making a grand reappearance.

The thought of being sick melted away as he was greeted with a mass of what looked like spun gold that glinted in the light sneaking through the barely closed curtains. His eyes traveled down the expanse of an uncovered back, noting the nice muscle tone of the shoulders and arms hidden beneath all that hair and the pillows. There was a slight scar along the spine that started between the shoulder blades and disappeared under the gold, but it did nothing to impede Kili’s enjoyment of the view. His downward observations were hindered by a sheet that sat very low on the form's hips, giving Kili just enough of a tantalising peek to the lovely swell of what was clearly a fantastic ass.

His bed partner was clearly male despite the length of hair, and so far Kili highly enjoyed what he could see. Kili was no slouch himself, but the body next to him was pretty compact and broad. That happened to be one of Kili’s weaknesses.

Drunk Kili had very good taste.

Unable to resist the temptation to touch, Kili reached out and trailed his fingers along the man's arm to see just how firm those muscles were. The skin beneath his fingertips broke out into goose flesh and the body twitched but otherwise remained still. Fascinated by the softness and the heat radiating from the other, Kili didn't realize he was being watched until he happened to glance up and find a pair of amused blue eyes watching him sleepily through that mess of gold.

He snatched his hand back quickly and smiled sheepishly. “Um…sorry.” He chewed his lip and waited for the awkward _morning after_ feeling to settle in.

It didn’t.

The other man shrugged a shoulder before a hand appeared from under the pillow to push the hair out of his face. Kili was greeted with a wide albeit sleepy grin and a set of dimples that could just be seen beneath the scruff on the man’s face. “Don’t stop on my account, felt nice.” He murmured, words accented nicely though Kili didn’t know where it was from. Those blue eyes scrunched up a little a moment later as they regarded Kili, “I didn’t kidnap you, did I?”

The brunet huffed out a regretful laugh at the question – regretful because it hurt his head to make the sound. He hissed a little and pressed his fingers to his forehead. “I don’t feel kidnapped.” He assured before the thought of Ori and Tauriel worrying about him entered his mind.

“Are you sure? Don’t know how else I got someone so pretty in my bed.” The guy responded as he shifted, turning onto his back to better have a conversation with. He looked like he regretted the movements as soon as he made them, and when he was finally resting against the headboard of the bed, he held his head with both hands.

Kili certainly wasn’t feeling pretty in his death-like state, but he flushed at the compliment and the sudden view he got as the sheet slipped enough to provide him with quite the eyeful. He followed the trail of golden hair underneath the guy’s navel, and he realized that the front was just as well toned as the back and had a fine dusting of hair. He wished he could remember if he’d gotten to trail his tongue along the creases of those abs last night.

“You’re calling _me_ pretty?” He almost snorted but then remembered how much just the laugh had hurt and thought better of it. Instead he bravely reached out and ran his right hand along the stranger’s chest, fingers caressing over a nipple that quickly hardened at the attention as the guy shivered just slightly at the touch.

He didn’t make a move to make Kili stop, despite both of them being sober. “I’d be happy to stare and listen to you talk all night. Irish, right?”

“Yeah, Irish. But home is here, now.” Kili smiled sheepishly at that, knowing that his own accent was sometimes popular with the right crowds. “But how I ended up falling in bed with a bloody Greek god is what I’d like to know.” He glanced up at the eyes watching him and grinned. “Maybe I kidnapped you, _Apollo_.”

The man returned the grin and flashed those dimples at Kili again. “Hm. You might want to rethink your kidnapping plans, Ireland.” He pointedly looked around the room. “We’re in _my_ hotel room. Besides, if anybody’s the god here, it’d be you.” He reached over and Kili felt a light caress against his cheek and the guy didn’t hide the way his eyes moved along Kili’s body as he took in his fill. “I think I’ll be feeling you for the next few days.”

Kili hummed as he leaned into that warm hand before the last bit registered and he felt his face heat up. “Sorry.” He wanted to laugh but knew it would hurt to do so. “Guess I got a little carried away.” He admitted, allowing his hand to slide down to rest against the guy’s stomach.

“It wasn’t a complaint.” The blond promised as he took his hand back and relaxed against the headboard. “I just wish I could remember it. Feels like quite the night.” The smirk he directed at Kili was full of heat that set Kili’s own blood on fire.

Kili returned the look with one of his own, his fingers twitching against the warm skin in a desire to touch. “I’d love to remind the both of us with a re-enactment, but I don’t want to break you, and I should probably try to contact my friends so you don’t have a SWAT team busting down the door or something looking for me.” And it was with great reluctance that Kili forced his hand to slide away before he carefully crawled off the bed to search for his jeans.

“Isn’t a SWAT team a little extreme?” The man pouted just a little, though he didn’t stop Kili in his progress.

“You don’t know my friends.” Kili managed a soft chuckle without too much pain, though he winced and held his head again as the room spun a little once he was standing vertical. “They’re...um…” He couldn’t think of a word this early or this hungover, “crazy,” he settled on even as he heard shifting in one of the drawers behind him and the sudden rattle of a pill bottle.

God he hoped it was Tylenol.

He found his pants and carefully bent down to retrieve them, finding the cellphone inside the back pocket where drunk him thankfully stashed it. He had a couple of missed calls and a lot of texts from both Tauriel and Ori, but none of them seemed all that concerned just yet.

 **[From: Tauriel]** __  
You stole my guy you asshole! I wanted to sit on his face!  
**[From: Tauriel]** __  
I called DIBS, Kili! How could you BETRAY me like this! I thought you loved me!  
**[From: Tauriel]** __  
I want to hear ALL THE FUCKING details in the morning you lucky bastard!!! DON’T YOU DARE FORGET A THING. >|  
**[From: Tauriel]** __  
TAKE A PICTURE OF HIM NAKED FOR GODS SAKE I NEED SOMETHING TO SOOTH THE PAIN

 **[From: Ori]** __  
Don’t listen to Tauriel. She’s just jealous that you caught the hottest guy at the club.  
**[From: Ori]** __  
I really hope you’re okay. The way that guy looked at you, I’d have thought he wanted to eat you. >;D  
**[From: Ori]** __  
Be careful, Kili! Use protection!!!! And as your best friend, I need to be informed of all the details of your night with that stud.  
**[From: Ori]** __  
And any pictures you might happen to take.

Crazy was rather fitting for his friends actually.

Kili was beginning to think he didn’t want to talk to them right away. He didn’t want to face the teasing he’d get because he couldn’t remember anything or the harassment over pictures he most certainly wouldn’t take. He couldn’t even remember meeting the guy let alone fucking him.

“Hey,” the voice from behind him brought him out of his thoughts, “are you Killian Oaks?”

Hearing his name, Kili looked over his shoulder. “Yeah, my wallet over there?” He wondered because it wasn’t in his pants and he figured the guy had checked out his ID.

The blond wasn’t holding a wallet though but a piece of paper and a blessed bottle of Tylenol. “Uh, no…” He held out the paper instead of explaining.

Confused and curious, Kili stepped forward and took it before reading it over and freezing on the spot.

“This is to certify that the undersigned _Justice Gandalf Grey_ did on the _6_ day of _August_ , _2016_ at _Little Church of the West in Las Vegas,_ Nevada, join in lawful Wedlock _Killian Oaks of Dublin_ , _Ireland_ , and _Philip Durin of Auckland, New Zealand_ , with their mutual consent, in the presence…”

Kili stopped reading and looked at the man across from him, this _Philip_. “This has to be a joke,” he decided, heart racing and hands shaking. Surely it was revenge for apparently stealing the guy Tauriel had wanted the night before. She and Ori must have set this whole thing up to get back at him. It had to be. Right?

Philip didn’t seem to be too bothered by this news, though he was staring rather intently at his own hand. Kili followed his line of sight and found a golden band on his ring finger and automatically looked at his own hand to find one that matched. “I don’t think so.”

“We got _married_?!” Kili found himself almost shrieking and he began to pace at the end of the bed as he read and reread the certificate in his hand over and over. On one of his turns he looked up and noticed the blond – _Philip_ – looking relaxed. In fact, he’d settled with those magnificent arms crossed behind his head and was watching Kili and looking _amused_ , and the brunet noticed that his fingers were playing with his wedding band. _Wedding band. Fuck!_ “Aren’t you the least bit concerned?” He asked as he shook the certificate at him for emphases.

Philip shrugged, “I can think of worse people to be married to.” He grinned, eyes lit up with something almost gleeful as they pointedly roamed down Kili’s body. It was then that Kili realized he was still naked and had been walking about for a few moments and giving Philip an eyeful.

“You don’t even know me!” Kili blurted out the obvious as he grabbed his jeans from the floor and began to tug them on, “And I don’t know you!” He shrieked as he fell over, falling half on the bed as he tripped over his pants.

Philip groaned and tugged Kili across the bed, ignoring his jeans. He stretched out and dragged the brunet with him until they were settled against the pillows. Philip didn't seem to have a problem with the fact that they were complete strangers as he tucked himself against Kili, his arm staying loosely around the brunet’s waist, and he relaxed further as he closed his eyes. "We're both too hungover to deal with this right now. How about we sleep for another few hours and deal with it then?" He suggested. “A few hours isn’t going to change much.”

Kili stared at him with what he knew was shock, their faces only a few inches away. How was he supposed to sleep now? "Nothing fazes you much, does it?" He forced himself to relax against the form and he found it easier than he thought it would be. Philip was pleasantly warm and his skin was rather soft, and Kili wouldn’t deny that the arm around him felt nice.

Marriage. He'd gotten married. This man was his _husband_. His _HUSBAND. Oh my god._ His mother was going to kill him. Drunk him made very, _very_ bad decisions.

The blond smiled but didn't open his eyes. "Nope. I've learned things happen for a reason, and I try not to stress about them. Gives you wrinkles.”

Kili's mouth curled into a frown, “So you think we’re supposed to have gotten married.”

The blond shifted on the bed to find a more comfortable position and Kili found a pair of legs tangling up with his own. “Who knows? There are worse things in life than marrying a stranger, and there's always an annulment. So we're married for a week and we see how it goes."

"We see how it goes." Kili repeated incredulously.

He watched as Philip’s lips quirked up slightly and one blue eye cracked open to look at him. "Yeah. You'll probably be in love with me by the end of the week anyway." His tone was smug.

Kili huffed loudly at that and didn't even care that his head hated him for it. "Bullshit!”

Philip just shrugged. "Guess we'll have to see, won't we? Either way," he yawned, "I get to cross off three things from my bucket list all from one night."

Kili's eyebrow raised but the blond couldn't see it. "You have a bucket list?"

"Mm hm."

"And just what do you get to cross off?"

"Well…getting married for one. Befriending a stranger – and this totally counts – but also taking said stranger out for breakfast and getting to know him better." Philip smiled, "While I hadn't expected them all at the same time and I just added the breakfast now, I’m not really complaining."

Kili gave up and settled back down again figuring that he’d deal with everything later. The blond was right; they were still hungover and nothing would change if they got a few more hours sleep. His head and stomach were thanking him for calming down and getting some more rest too. Before he could fully relax, his eyebrows narrowed at a sudden realization, "You haven't taken the stranger out for breakfast."

Philip moved and pulled the sheet over them before nuzzling his nose into Kili's hair. "Not yet I haven’t, but I’m willing to change it to supper seeing as how it’s almost noon. Now close your eyes, relax and go to sleep. I’ll feed you later.”

Kili released an offended huff but decided to do just that anyway. It should have been awkward, sleeping cuddled up to this other man, but it wasn’t and as he finally drifted back to sleep, he couldn’t help but wonder just what he’d gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I would like to think that all the chapels in Vegas take care about drunk people getting married, but for the sake of this fic I'm going to pretend not.  
> * I'm hesitant about posting this as it's been my baby for the last couple of months honestly, but it fit well with the prompt, so I decided to post it.  
> * I love an overbearing drunk Tauriel, but I hope her language didn't offend anyone!  
> * I'm a sucker for the accents. That's literally it.


	2. Sunday Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been almost a year since I updated this fic - and there are very good reasons why! I actually finished it, and then [mer Fili](http://archiveofourown.org/series/660827) took over my life and when I went back to reread this fic, I found I didn't like it as much and wanted to change it. So I have spent the last few months rewriting it until I was satisfied.
> 
> I'm so sorry to have kept you all waiting!
> 
> Just a note to say that I have done a little editing of the first chapter.

Brown eyes stared at the man in front of him, completely entranced as the blond regaled him with the fantastic tale of his encounter with a whale shark while scuba diving in Cancún about a month ago.

Kili had been figuratively on the edge of his seat for the past hour as he listened to some amazing adventures. He'd asked Philip what he was doing in Vegas to start a conversation and he hadn't been disappointed.

First of all it was _Fili_ , not Philip, because "Philip was a chubby kid too shy to make friends". Despite how much his head hated him, Kili laughed upon hearing the name the man went by because it was just too perfect.

Fili was confused by the sudden outburst until Kili grinned and explained. "I go by Kili."

"Well fuck me." The blond grinned, utterly bemused.

"Already did." Kili said without thinking and that just threw Fili into a giggling fit.

Fili explained that he was in Vegas to cross a few things off his bucket list. Ah the bucket list again. That made Kili curious so he asked for details about what kinds of things were on it and that had been that. He had continued asking questions because he was utterly fascinated by just how much Fili had done.

In a little over a year the man had learned to fly an airplane for the fun of it, had swam with both sharks and dolphins on two separate occasions, visited countries Kili had never even heard of, and had done a lot of things that involved jumping out of an airplane or jumping from tall things like cliffs and bridges.

Aside from crazy stunts that would have led to Kili wetting himself, the blond had also done things like volunteer for about ten weeks researching and monitoring nests of sea turtles in Kenya. He'd wanted to build homes for families in Haiti too, but it hadn't worked out.

Suffice it to say, Fili led a very active life.

At one point in the conversation an adorable blush coloured Fili's cheeks and the tips of his ears. "Oh my god, I probably sound so conceited the way I go on."

But Kili assured him it wasn't like that. "No way, man. I keep asking questions because I'm interested! Your passion for everything is contagious."

Fili wanted to know all about Kili and didn't care when Kili promised it would be incredibly boring as it paled vastly in comparison to Fili’s. Fili insisted though, so Kili began with why he was in Vegas and how it was a present for graduating university. That led into what he'd majored in and what he planned to do once he got back, and that was to take a year off to just get life experience, which just seemed kind of childish as Kili said it.

Fili didn't seem to think so though, and encouraged Kili to do what he wanted and not to worry about what others thought.

Aside from that, Kili didn’t really have much to say about himself aside from a few details. He didn’t want to lose Fili’s interest with details of his very ordinary life even though the blond had assured him he wasn't boring. Fili seemed to understand that Kili just wasn’t as open with strangers as he was about information and had accepted what little the brunet had chosen to share.

"So, Mr. Adventurer Extraordinaire. I should be looking forward to a very busy week." Kili sipped at his drink, pop this time because he wasn't ready for more alcohol yet.

They’d left the hotel – (The fucking _Erebor_! Kili was going to brag to his friends about that later since it was one of the largest and most prestigious hotel chains in the world, and they never would have thought to even look into it for their own vacation. Fili certainly knew how to travel in style.) – and had gone for supper at what looked like a fancy restaurant on the outside but really ended up being comfortable and welcoming. The place served a buffet, which was perfect for two starving young men suffering from hangovers.

They had sat down at a large table and had covered it with plates of food. They’d pretty much grabbed a plate for everything on the buffet line and they'd both nibbled and ate from every dish until everything was practically gone. Kili's hangover appreciated all the greasy foods and by the look of it, Fili was the same.

In response to Kili's comment, Fili looked confused, as though he'd forgotten the fact that they'd accidentally gotten hitched, and Kili wouldn't have been surprised if he had. The marriage hadn't been mentioned since they woke up. The look quickly disappeared as those sea blue eyes lit up in surprise happiness and a sexy smirk curled his lips upward, dimples deepening to a point that should have been illegal.

Hungover and disheveled Fili had been utterly hot that morning before Kili's little freak out about the certificate, but showered, dressed, and ready for life Fili was a whole other level. That smile alone sent Kili's heart into palpations and reminded him how little room he had in his skinny jeans. He didn't know whether to be jealous because he still felt and looked like shit, or be smug because yeah, he'd tapped that delectable ass the night before, even if he couldn't remember it.

"Nah, I can take it easy for a few days." The blond promised as he sipped at a milkshake he'd ordered: chocolate, raspberry, cherry, and cheesecake because he couldn't decide on a flavour and apparently because life was too short to waste time choosing. "I know I stole you away from your friends, but there are other things I'd like to do and would very much enjoy doing them with you." He admitted freely, unashamed with no trace of awkwardness at his forwardness.

Kili had already concluded that Fili took things as they came, had no issues with admitting his emotions, and was trying to live each day as if it was his last. There were no regrets and no shame with what he wanted. There had to be something behind that, because nobody Kili knew even had a bucket list or such a busy life, but he didn't feel right asking after only knowing and remembering each other for a total of three hours.

Fili's attitude was infectious though, and Kili decided that he could live that way too, at least when it came to this man. A week of marriage wasn't so scary once he'd looked up the laws about annulment, and how it could be done anytime. (The scariest thing was what was going to happen when Kili's mother found out, but he refused to think about that for the time being.)

"I truly hope a re-enactment of last night is on your to do list." The brunet said without a thought as he plucked the remaining deep fried pickle from its plate and took a bite. "Because you can steal me for as long as you want."

Those blue eyes widened just a bit, but that smirk grew a little wider as the milkshake was put down. "As many times as we can physically handle it." And the hungry way Fili let his eyes trail down Kili's form until the table interrupted him was enough to make the brunet want to drag him back to the hotel room and make good on his word.

Luckily, unlike drunk Kili, sober Kili could control his urges, so he stayed right where he was, even if that was the last thing he wanted to do. His pleased grin said it all though. "And what other things did you plan on squeezing in between rounds?”

Fili tilted his head as he turned thoughtful and that mass of long hair tumbled off a shoulder. It was as soft as it looked; Kili had eagerly checked when they'd lounged around in bed for a bit before getting up to eat. "You're here on vacation, right? You must have had plans."

While that was true, and while it was also true that these plans had been laid out for a while, Kili was certainly not disappointed in how it had played out so far. No offence to his friends, but he knew who they’d choose to spend their holiday with if either of them was sitting in his seat.

Kili shrugged in response to the blond's kind of question. "We were planning to mostly party, gamble a little, and see the sights." He finished off the pickle. In truth Tauriel had planned every moment of their time down to the last detail. She was organized like that and Kili did appreciate it. But at that moment, Kili decided that his plans had changed. "I think I'm getting the better deal with you." He smiled coyly as he laced his fingers together and propped his chin on them. "Tauriel can be a little overwhelming when she takes charge of things."

"Tauriel." Fili repeated the name as if he was tasting it, "Red hair?"

"Yeah. You remember?" Now that he was awake and his head no longer wanted a divorce from his body, a few of Kili's memories had filtered back. They were hazy and only fragments, and sadly there was nothing after meeting Apollo here and being led out onto a dance floor, but he would take what he could get and hoped more would return eventually.

Fili leaned back in the booth he’d commandeered and looked highly amused. “If she’s who I think she is, then she tried to pick me up.”

Kili couldn’t deny that it sounded like her after the texts he’d read that morning. “Yeah, that’s probably her. Hope she wasn’t too forward.” He grinned.

Fili chewed his bottom lip, and his dimples appeared again even though he tried his best not to smile, “Is my vagina crying or are you just sexy?”

Kili choked and stared at the man, “What?!”

Fili burst into laughter at Kili’s response. He’d been laughing a lot since they’d woken up the second time, despite wincing every once in a while because of the ache in his head. It was a rather adorable laugh that was more giggle than anything and just seemed to fit this blond stranger perfectly. “That’s the first thing she said to me.”

The brunet laughed until there were tears in his eyes. He didn’t know if he felt bad for Tauriel or not. She could get a little wild when she was drunk and that certainly sounded like something she’d say. “Yeah, pretty sure that’s her. Drunk Tauriel has no filter or sense of subtlety, and apparently she called dibs on you last night and was really pissed I left with you.”

“Oh really?” Fili's smile was bordering on smug as he leaned forward on his elbows and looked at Kili curiously.

Instead of replying, Kili took out his phone and moved to the messages, sliding it across and letting the man read for himself. The laughter erupting from the table once more gained the attention of a few other diners and made Kili grin by the sheer ease of it. “Should have sent a couple of pictures. I hate being the reason for causing someone so much obvious pain.” He was speaking of her last text. “I hope she doesn’t take it personally. Girls aren’t my thing.” He shrugged as he slid the phone back.

“Luckily for me.” Kili picked the phone up just as it buzzed. He frowned and looked at it. “Speaking of the red haired devil; her ears must be burning.” He opened the new text message.

**[From: Tauriel]  
** _Where the hell are you?? Did the Aussie plow you so hard you can’t text??_

Kili rolled his eyes and showed Fili his phone again.

The blond grunted as he picked up his milkshake again, “ _Kiwi_ , not Aussie.” He mumbled around the straw in an adorably petulant tone.

Kili snickered as he typed a reply. “He’s a Kiwi, and now you’ve offended him.” He said aloud as he keyed in the message and hit send.

The reply was almost instantaneous.

**[From: Tauriel]**  
_OMG!!! YOU ARE ALIVE!!!_  
**[From: Tauriel]**  
_Ori was worried Mr. Hottie McNaughty turned out to be a psycho and killed you! Where are you? You still owe me details!_

Fili choked on his giggling over his new nickname as he read over the texts again, “She’s insistent.” He observed once he could breathe again, reaching toward a plate that had a piece of apple pie on it. It looked like dessert was the only thing left on the table.

“Oh you don’t know the half of it. She’s going to wheedle me for every little detail when she gets the chance.” He loved his friend, but it was hard keeping up with Tauriel sometimes. He tapped his phone thoughtfully before sliding out of his side of the booth and sliding into Fili’s, saddling up close. “Want to have a little fun?” He asked even as he found the camera app.

Whether Fili understood what Kili wanted or he was just going with the flow as usual, Kili didn’t know, but he grinned and nodded, pushing the pie away and turning more toward the brunet so they could easily both fit in the frame.

Kili held the phone up and leaned back against the other man’s solid form, enjoying the fact that he could press himself back against the other. Just as he was about to snap the selfie, he saw Fili move on the screen and fingers gently gripped his chin and turned his head until a pair of sweet tasting lips covered his own. Fili tasted like cinnamon and apples after the pie he’d eaten, and Kili almost forgot to snap the picture before he was lost in a kiss that started sweet but then grew more intense as he tilted his head to better their angles.

It was a while before they came up for air, and by then the food had been forgotten.

They were both panting a little as they ended the kiss for the unfortunate need for air, though neither seemed willing to really move apart. The blue in Fili’s eyes had all but disappeared and Kili had the feeling that his weren’t any better. If only a kiss was that hot, holy fuck, Kili wanted to experience everything with this man.

Fili seemed to have the same idea as his nose brushed against Kili’s. “I think we should go back to my hotel room and continue our fun.” He murmured, voice low and husky and just the right tone to spur Kili into action.

He nodded in shaky agreement, and as Fili flagged down a waiter for their bill, Kili remembered his phone. He attached the picture to a text and sent a quick message along with it.

**[From: Kili]  
** _This is the only detail you’re going to get. I’m going to go have mind blowing sex now!_

And this time he wouldn’t be forgetting it.


	3. Monday Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this fic! Thank you for all the lovely and kind words!
> 
> This chapter probably seems like an information overload, and it probably wouldn't go this way in real life, and while I try to keep things as realistic as possible, I've accepted I can't always do that lol

Something pulled Kili out of the blissful arms of sleep, and though he was tired, he found himself in a better pair of arms as his sleepy mind recalled where he was and who he was with. Whatever had woken him was promptly forgotten in favour of better things.

He looked across the rather lavish hotel room to see the sun peeking in from behind the blackout curtain they hadn't bothered to close completely the night before. The light was already pretty high in the sky, though considering what time they’d finally fallen asleep, the sleeping in was definitely not surprising.

He grinned to himself and snuggled back down underneath the arm wrapped around him. Fili made a soft noise of protest at being disturbed but remained asleep, his grip tightening around Kili a little more before it relaxed again. Kili didn’t feel like going back to sleep, but he was quite happy with lying awake and watching the blond, letting the memories of last night drift back to him.

The night before had been nothing short of amazing and Kili could honestly say that it had been the best night of his life. And the sex, which had been passionate, tender, and _fun_ , had only been a part of it.

The Kiwi was a very attentive partner and had made sure Kili was half out of his mind with pleasure half the night. The brunet was going to be aching in places for days and he was going to savour every moment of it.

Kili had had a few partners before, both male and female, but he couldn't remember ever having enjoyed himself so much. He wasn't a stranger to sex, but he'd never been anyone's sole focus for _hours_ before, and his body still tingled just thinking about Fili's fingers and hands exploring his skin.

The blond had taken his time mapping out every inch of Kili’s body, finding all the best ways to make the brunet gasp and moan and took great pleasure in making Kili do so as many times as he could.

At one point, Kili had felt fingers moving across his shoulder blades in a familiar pattern that Kili knew by heart. Fili had discovered the tattoo that had been inked across the brunet's back the moment he’d turned eighteen; the entire solar system.

"Are you a space nerd, Ireland?" The question had been asked as kisses were pressed to every planet.

The brunet had smiled and buried his face in the pillow sheepishly, but he hadn't gotten the impression that he was being made fun of. Not with the way gentle fingertips caressed over the inked skin almost in reverence. "A little bit, but not in an _I want to go into space_ kind of way." He had explained, and then he had told Fili something that not even his friends knew.

"It's one of the things I really remember most about my dad. He died when I was little.” He began and Fili settled in to listen. His friends knew about his dad, but not the memory associated with his tattoo. “He had a telescope and I remember looking through it with him almost every night while he taught me about the constellations and the planets. Sometimes we’d set it up outside, and he’d let me stay up way too late looking at the stars."

The entire time he spoke, his tattoos were traced and kissed while Fili paid close attention to what the brunet was saying. "Even now, watching the stars makes me feel peaceful. They're so huge and so old; it's just...kind of humbling, you know? It makes my petty problems feel insignificant and puts things into perspective a little? Maybe that makes me crazy." He'd ended, unsure how it made him sound. "Anyway, it makes me feel closer to my dad, and I guess that's all that counts."

"It doesn't make you crazy." Fili had promised as he'd nudged the back of Kili's neck with his nose. "I have the same thoughts when I'm in or looking at the ocean." He'd paused, then, "I'm sorry about your dad."

"Thanks. It was a long time ago..."

When it was Kili's turn to explore to his heart's content, Fili hadn't hesitated in telling him what he liked either, and he hadn't had a problem with vocalizing his encouragement. Unlike Kili, Fili didn’t have a speck of ink on him, though the blond admitted to wanting a tattoo eventually. What Kili did find were a few more scars that he hadn't noticed before because he'd been a little preoccupied panicking. There was the one along the back of Fili’s neck and upper back that caused the blond to shiver when it was kissed. It was smoother while the few along his right shoulder blade were jagged. He had what looked like a couple of chicken pox scars along his forehead as well.

He mentioned about the one down Fili’s neck but couldn't bring himself to really ask what happened. It was clearly a surgical scar since it was so straight and smooth.

Fili had grinned, “Accidents happen. I’ve had a few injuries the last couple of years.” Kili had his own random scars that he’d collected doing stupid shit in high school and being a clumsy kid before that, so he knew how it went, and considering he knew some of the things Fili had done, a few scars weren’t surprising.

“Besides, they totally make me look cool.” The blond had stated smugly.

“Oh yeah, you’re Mr. Cool.” The brunet had returned the teasing, which he’d followed up by attacking Fili’s sides with his fingers. That was how Kili found out that Mr. Cool was ticklish.

By the time they'd completely exhausted themselves, neither were left wanting in any way.

Sated and pliant, but not quite ready for sleep after sleeping most of the day away, they'd snuggled together and just talked. Fili, Kili had discovered after promising not to tickle anymore, was an awesome snuggler who used his whole body to wrap around Kili.

Talking came easy too now that he wasn’t hungover and suffering from a headache. Kili had never clicked so well with anyone before, not even Ori, who had been awkwardly shy and a little intimidated at first, or Tauriel, who hadn't actually liked Kili when they'd first met because they were too competitive.

Fili had all but demanded to know more about Kili - "I don't care how boring you think you are. I want to know who Kili Oaks is right down to his favourite colour."

"Well, it was green a couple of days ago, but now it's the shade of your eyes." He smirked, and while he might have been teasing, it was quickly becoming the truth. Fili had the prettiest blue eyes, and Kili never minded when he’d get lost within them.

"Oh I found myself a sweet talker."

They’d made it a game where they’d answer question for question no matter how silly the questions became the later it got and the sleepier they grew.

Fili was completely open and honest with his answers and Kili made sure he returned the gesture with his own honesty.

Fili learned that Kili had finished his first four years at university but had lost interest in the English degree he’d been majoring in. He’d decided to take some time off to just work and get a little life experience and hoped that maybe he’d actually find an interest in something. He planned to do that once he got back home from Vegas.

The brunet learned that Fili had wanted to be a marine biologist when he'd been younger, but plans had changed and that dream had never come about. He’d never gone to university or anything else after high school, though he still remained fascinated by the ocean and what dwelled underneath the waves just like Kili and his planets floating out in space.

Kili also learned that Fili's favourite colour was the darker blue of a blue glaucus, and after having to look up what the hell that was the brunet had laughed. "Ocean nerd."

"I can't deny that."

They eventually talked more about their families, Kili revealing that he was an only child. Although he missed his father, he'd never been lacking because of his uncle, who had helped raise him until the man had moved away from Ireland. Kili’s mother had moved them from Ireland when he’d been fourteen to follow him. The adjustment had been difficult for Kili as he’d had to leave everything he’d ever known, and he’d been a rather angry teenager who took his anger out on both his mother and his uncle. He’d finally befriended Ori and eventually accepted his new life.

It hadn’t helped that he’d realized his attraction to both men and women and had been a thoroughly confused teenager since he’d never heard of bisexuality before. At the time, neither his mother nor his uncle was very supportive, and a lot of hurtful things had been said by all parties.

When Kili had finally gone to college, he’d learned that he wasn’t broken or wrong to feel what he felt, and both his mother and uncle had taken it upon themselves to learn more and educate themselves. They’d both apologized for their ignorance, and the healing had begun.

Fili admitted that he hadn’t had many friends while he was younger because he’d been too shy to make them. He had an older half-brother from his father's previous marriage, but he had grown up as an only child since the two had never really gotten along. He'd never really been too bothered by it, or by the fact that he’d never been his father’s favourite. And now he and both his parents hadn't been on speaking terms since Fili had turned eighteen either.

"They didn't want a gay son." Fili had shrugged. He hadn't denied that it had hurt him a lot, but he also had an uncle who had stepped into the role of father long ago and had taken him in, doing his best to make up for the lack of love and affection.

They’d curled around each other in silence for a while after that, Kili feeling lucky that his family had come to an understanding and glad for the fact that at least Fili had such a great uncle.

The silence didn’t last long though as they plunged back into their game, not wanting to ruin the mood between them with sad childhoods.

Fili’s uncle had a couple of dogs that had quickly decided that they belonged to the blond instead, but he'd had to leave them behind when he'd started travelling. Kili had never owned a pet until his second year of high school when he’d gotten Raven, a Brazilian Black tarantula.

“A tarantula.” The disbelieving tone in Fili’s voice had been familiar and caused Kili to grin.

“Yeah!” He’d been beaming as he explained and totally showed off the pictures he had of her in his phone, “She’s a big sweetheart, real docile and loves to be handled. You’re afraid of them, aren’t you?” He couldn’t help but be a little amused because this was coming from the guy who jumped out of planes and swam with sharks.

“Always have been.” Fili had no problem admitting it as he eyed the pictures, zooming in on Kili’s screen to get a closer view of her pedipalps. They were rather long, and Kili wisely kept his mouth shut about the fact that the large fat fluffy things between them were her fangs. The guy was actually taking an interest in something he was afraid of because it was an interest of Kili’s. Kili was not going to ruin that moment. “Actually…she’s kind of cute.”

Oh, did this man know what to say to win Kili over. Not that he needed to. Kili was well and truly won over.

The brunet was a massive movie collector and had a ton of them at home. Fili had been an avid reader for as long as he could remember but hadn’t had the time the last couple of years, though that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy movies too.

“What do you mean you don’t like horror?” The brunet had gasped in mock shock upon finding out. “That’s my favourite genre!”

Fili had just shrugged with a sheepish chuckle, “I don’t need any more horrors in my life. I’m more of a Disney-Happy-Ending fan. All that suspense and gore is too much. A friend tricked me into watching Saw. I lasted ten minutes and had nightmares for a week.”

“Okay, well that series is pretty intense for me too."

“They made more than one?” Fili had sounded completely shocked.

“There are seven.”

“…why?! Don’t we all think about death enough?” And he actually shuddered. “I’ll stick to the happy movies.”

Something about the conversation tickled the back of Kili’s brain, and the familiar feeling of _there’s something this man isn’t telling me_ that he’d gotten the day before as they ate supper returned upon hearing that. It was the important questions that Kili couldn’t bring himself to ask, no matter how much he wanted to know.

_You think about death often? Are you sick? Are **you** dying?_

It wasn’t any of his business – at least, not yet.

Among all the random facts they’d learned about each other, they’d also brought up the issue of the marriage. They both agreed not to give it too much thought for the rest of the week and to just enjoy the time spent getting to know each other. Figuring he’d have a couple of days to enjoy the fun parts of a newly married couple before they had it annulled, Kili wasn’t going to force Fili to tell him anything he didn’t want to reveal.

Kili liked to think that he’d at least give this man something worth remembering.

A chirping that sounded like a group of crickets brought Kili out of his musings about last night and made him realize what it had been that had woken him in the first place. He managed to tear his eyes away from the sleeping form long enough to see the screen of his phone light up from where it sat on the nightstand next to his side of the bed.

With a soft grunt, he reached for the cell and opened the notification to find a couple of text messages from Tauriel, along with the messages she’d sent the night before.

 **[From: Tauriel]**  
_Hey you man slut. Did the mind blowing sex fry your brain?_ ****  
**[From: Tauriel]**  
_Kili_  
**[From: Tauriel]**  
_Kiiiiiliiiiiiii_  
**[From: Tauriel]**  
_Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllllllllll_  
**[From: Tauriel]**  
_*iiiiiiiiiiiii. Stupid enter key_  
**[From: Tauriel]**  
_Tell me where you are. We can come meet you!_  
**[From: Tauriel]**  
_I really want to meet Mister-I-have-the-world’s-greatest-ass in person._  
**[From: Tauriel]**  
_Kili I know you have what could be considered a god in your bed BUT STOP IGNORING ME._

Grinning at the wicked idea that came to him then, Kili opened his camera and snapped a picture of the sleeping blond next to him. The sheets had been pulled up so there wasn’t anything racy about the picture, though the hickeys Kili had made along Fili’s neck were visible. That mass of long blond hair was strewn across the pillow and his face was completely relaxed in sleep. His eyelashes gently fluttered against his cheeks occasionally and his lips were parted just slightly as he breathed.

He looked really young and innocent in sleep, which contrasted greatly with what Kili had experienced.

Kili fully intended to send the picture to Tauriel along with a message along the lines of ‘I’m happy right where I am thanks’, but he couldn’t hit the send button.

The image was borderline precious, and something within him loathed the idea of sharing something so sweet with anyone else. He wanted to keep it for himself.

He deleted the picture from the text but sent the message anyway, letting Tauriel know that he’d meet up with them eventually.

**[From: Tauriel]  
** _We had plans you sex deprived shithead._

**[From: Kili]  
** _Nothing was set in stone. I’m really enjoying myself right now, I promise I’ll find you guys. Weren’t you the one saying that maybe I’d get laid because what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas since we booked this trip? This is me. Getting laid._

**[From: Tauriel]  
** _Yeah well I never thought it would actually happen._

**[From: Kili]  
** _Ouch that fucking hurts._

**[From: Tauriel]  
** _Yeah I bet it does when you’re all snuggled up to that guy._

**[From: KIli]  
** _:3 He does help to soothe the pain. And I had to help him get over being traumatized by you talking about your vagina ;)_

**[From: Tauriel]  
** _Fuck. I forgot about that. You know how I am when I’ve had a few._

**[From: Kili]  
** _The poor man is scarred for life. It may just take all week to help him get over it._

**[From: Tauriel]  
** _And you’re just the man for the job, right?_

**[From: Kili]  
** _I have yet to hear a complaint._

**[From: Tauriel]  
** _But what about us??? We’re awesome too! And your BEST friends. What’s he got that we don’t? :(((((_

**[From: Kili]  
** _Um…a penis?_

**[From: Tauriel]  
** _Ori’s got one of those!_

**[From: Kili]  
** _One I want in my mouth._

**[From: Tauriel]  
** _You’re so picky. Fine. I won’t ruin your orgasmic week because God knows you needed to get laid. But what happens if we were to innocently run into you? Would you introduce us then?_

**[From: Kili]  
** _Innocent my ass. You can’t do anything innocently._

**[From: Tauriel]  
** _I’m under the impression your ass and ‘innocent’ don’t belong in the same sentence after last night._

**[From: Kili]  
** _Fuck off lol IF you can catch us, then I will introduce you. But you won’t._

**[From: Tauriel]  
** _That sounds like a challenge. I accept. But you have to give hints._

**[From: Kili]  
** _Fair enough. GOOD LUUUUCK!_

He snorted softly, but the sound must have been louder than he thought because the body next to him stirred a little, and eyes the colour of the ocean Fili loved so much opened and blinked up at him sleepily.

“G’mornin’, gorgeous.” Fili’s greeting was heavily accented, and the beautiful husky pitch of his voice had Kili abandoning his phone without a second thought and shifting to get a little more comfortable on the shared pillow.

“Good morning to you too.” Kili could feel his cheeks heat up a little at the endearment, but he didn’t try to keep the wide smile from his face. This was the blond completely sober and not hungover and the breathtaking smile that broke out across the man’s face was being directed at _him_.

The stray thought of how nice it would be to wake up to a smile like that every morning made a home in the back of Kili’s mind.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” The brunet admitted with a sheepish grin, pushing the silly thought away. Who wouldn’t want that?

Fili shook his head even as he yawned, “Nah, should be getting up anyway.” He slurred before stretching, Kili’s eyes watching the expanse of that toned chest as he did so. Fili caught him staring and chuckled as he relaxed again, pulling Kili to him.

Kili let himself be pulled, unashamed at having been caught. He tucked himself against Fili’s side, hand automatically sliding up and over the blond’s chest to hold onto him as he rested his head against a shoulder. “So what’s the plan today? I doubt you’d want to spend the rest of the day in bed with me, but I’ll throw that out there in case you’re looking for suggestions.” He grinned, glancing up so he could see Fili’s face while resting his chin on that strong chest.

He was probably never going to get over that chest. Mmm!

The blond let out a laugh and a hand rubbed along Kili’s back until it slid down to squeeze Kili's ass. “I wouldn’t say no to that suggestion, but I suppose we should do something else before you get tired of me.”

Kili snorted at the very idea even as he moved, throwing a leg over Fili’s waist and pulling himself up so he was straddling the blond, completely comfortable with their lack of dress. “Oh yeah, totally getting bored spending all my time with, and I quote: ‘the man with the world’s greatest ass’.” He smirked down at said man.

It took Fili a bit to register the words, but a pleased flush coloured his cheeks as he chuckled. His hands came up and settled on Kili’s hips to steady him and most likely as an excuse to touch, “And who said that?” He tilted his head curiously, peering up at Kili with a wide grin and twinkling eyes.

“Nobody important.” Kili shrugged a shoulder, “But they weren’t wrong.” He leaned forward, bracing his hands on either side of Fili’s head and just admiring him. “Do you even know how kissable you look right now?” He wondered, chewing his lip as he took in the relaxed and almost adoring expression on the blond’s face as he gazed up at Kili, completely at ease with being stared at. It really wouldn’t be such a hardship to stay in this bed for the rest of the week.

Those blue eyes lit up and it was clear that Fili was trying to smother a grin by the way the corners of his mouth twitched and the way his dimples threatened to show. “Obviously not, since I’m not being kissed.” He pointed out, fingers tapping out a random rhythm against Kili’s hips. “I should find someone who’s willing to remedy that for me, I think.”

“Yeah?” Kili leaned close enough so that he could feel Fili’s breath against his face, “You don’t think there’s anybody here wanting to do just that?” He asked playfully.

The Kiwi pondered that for only a moment, “Nope, don’t think so because you’re clearly not interes—” The rest of what he was going to say was muffled against Kili’s lips as the brunet dipped down the rest of the way to claim Fili’s mouth with an eagerness that proved his interest. Kili felt the smile against his mouth and he swallowed the pleased sound that Fili made.

They kissed slowly and tenderly, as if they had all the time in the world to do so, happily losing themselves in each other. At least until a loud grumbling sound caused giggles to erupt between them.

“I think we should shower, then find a place to eat before your stomach decides to eat itself.” Fili teased giving Kili one last kiss.

Kili groaned as he buried his face in Fili's shoulder, effectively pinning the blond to the bed. Fili didn't seem to mind this at all. "Let me starve. I'm comfortable." He mumbled though it was slightly muffled.

A hand rubbed up and down the length of his back. "I can't let you starve. Come on. We'll be back here before you know it."

"Okay fine." Kili dragged out the last word as he struggled to get up. He slid off and managed to make it off the bed. He grabbed his jeans from the floor, frowning at the fact that he’d been wearing them for two days now. He must have spilt alcohol on them because they smelled, and he could see a smear of some sort of food from the day before. “I think I need to stop by my hotel room for some clothes.” He mumbled as he shook them out, not particularly liking the idea of running into his friends so soon.

Fili had gotten up and was rummaging through a bag sitting on a nearby plush chair. He was slightly bent over, which gave Kili the perfect view of his delectably perky ass. This could very well become an issue. One look and Kili wanted to squeeze those perfect globes. “Here.” The Kiwi said, drawing Kili's attention away just in time to have something thrown in his face.

“What’s this?” The brunet asked as he pulled it away, shaking it out to see. It was black with faded gold print reading _Xena: Warrior Princess_.

“We call it a _shirt_ , Ireland. I’d personally rather you not wear one, but places seem to have a ‘no shoes, no shirt’ policy here. Pity.” Fili responded cheekily.

Kili giggled a little as he gathered the shirt under his arm. “Got pants, or would you rather see me walk around without those too?”

The hungry look Fili gave him was answer enough. “As appealing as that thought is, I don’t want to be bailing you out of jail.” The blond dug into the bag again and pulled out a pair of black jeans, “They might be a little short, but try these on.” He tossed them and this time Kili caught them. "I'll ask the hotel to do our laundry while we're gone so you can have clean clothes."

They ended up taking separate showers because both agreed that they wouldn’t be leaving any time soon if they showered together. Kili went first and immediately regretted the idea of not showering together when he remembered the size of the shower and the large mirror right across. The first time he'd stepped inside this bathroom that was bigger than his bedroom at home, he'd vowed to make use of both. Preferably with the Kiwi.

Fili's pants were surprisingly comfortable and not too short at all and Kili stepped out of the bathroom to show off a little. "It looks like I have thoroughly gotten into your pants now." He quipped, getting a laugh in response. “These hug my ass rather nicely; looks like you have some competition.” He swayed his hips a little to give Fili a good view.

When there was no witty remark in return, Kili turned around and found those blue eyes glued to his ass in probably the same way Kili’s had been earlier. Pleased by the attention, the brunet smirked, crossing his arms until Fili came out of whatever daze he’d fallen into.

“See something you like, Mr. Durin?” Kili asked even as he stepped closer to Fili, stopping in front of him and wrapping his arms around the other’s neck. His fingers playing with the hair at the back of Fili's head caused the blond to shiver, and it made Kili feel a little powerful to have such sway over him.

“You in my clothes." Fili finally managed, "and I’m really tempted to take them off you and take you up on your suggestion about staying in bed all day.” He admitted with a saucy grin as his hands trailed down Kili’s back until they cupped his ass and pulled him flush against him so they could kiss.

For a moment Kili thought he'd won and was completely prepared to toss the Kiwi back on the bed, but then his stomach decided to grumble louder than before.

Fili smiled against his mouth before slowly pulling away. With the crinkles around his eyes and those dimples showing, it almost physically pained Kili that they weren't still kissing. "We're feeding you." The blond insisted as a phone was placed in Kili's hand. “I’ve narrowed our breakfast choices to three places. The app’s open. Feel free to browse the phone if you get bored.” Fili reluctantly stepped away, and with that he was gone, leaving Kili to figure out where they were going to eat.

Kili stared at the phone a little dazed even after Fili had disappeared into the bathroom. He could almost feel the weight of the trust the man had in him just as sharply as he felt the weight of the phone, and as he sank down on the bed and found the navigation app already opened with their choices, he allowed himself a sappy smile.

After choosing the location that sounded more interesting than the others, he did just what Fili had suggested and looked through the phone.

He made it as far as the image gallery that was clearly full of the images that Fili had taken on his travels. He flipped through the thumbnails of all the albums, which seemed to be sorted by location for the most part.

There were pictures taken at a race track with Fili inside a race car wearing all the gear. He wasn’t driving, but he was sitting in the passenger seat giving the camera a thumbs up. What a dork.

There was an album full of mountains, or it could have been the same one over and over. Kili didn’t know mountains very well, and the people within them were tiny. He assumed one of them to be Fili.

There was an entire album dedicated to sunsets and sunrises over different backgrounds: oceans, mountains, cities, what looked like a desert, and then the exact opposite with trees galore that might have been a jungle. There was even a sunrise taken from a plane window, the orange, gold, and red light colouring the clouds and making an altogether beautiful scene.

There were pictures upon pictures of different wildlife in multiple folders. Turtles newly hatched, sharks, whales, dolphins, and so many fish. But there were also elephants, zebras, lions, tigers, colourful birds, moose, horses, and even butterflies and bees gathering pollen from flowers.

There were pictures that had to have been taken from an airplane that had its doors wide open and people parachuting in the background in another album, and yet in another Fili must have gone to an aquarium or something because all the pictures were of marine animals. There seemed to be a tunnel built into a large tank, and Kili could see fish and sharks galore. More of the images showed what might have been a ‘petting pool’, where one could actually touch the creatures living inside it. Kili swiped through sting rays and sea urchins and all kinds of fish before coming to a stop on an image of Fili giving a bottle nosed dolphin a kiss on the tip of its beak. The Kiwi radiated happiness in each photo he was in, and that just made him more beautiful in Kili’s eyes.

The sudden affection blossoming within his chest was unexpected but not unwelcome.

The idea of being part of this grand adventure pleased him, but Fili had no proof of it like all the other images. At least, not yet.

Kili closed the gallery and found the texting app, typing in his number and sending himself a blank message. It took only a few seconds to send the image of the two of them kissing back at the restaurant the day before to Fili’s phone so he’d have the picture too.

He saved it in a new album he named _Viva Las Vegas_ for fun before turning the screen off and setting the phone down next to him on the bed. He sighed and closed his eyes and waited, the image of Fili laughing as he shared a kiss with a dolphin burned into his memory. No matter how this week ended, Kili was just glad to be a part of this man’s journey, and for Fili to be a part of Kili’s.

“Did you fall asleep?” That pleasant voice drew him back to reality, and he opened his eyes and tilted his head enough to see the object of his thoughts slipping his own shirt on. The material was a nice green, but Kili had never heard of the band before.

“Nope.” Kili grinned as he sat up, “Just picturing you naked and having you in that shower later.”

The brunet was treated to that adorable giggle-laugh again, “Now that our evening’s planned, let’s say we get food in our bellies and find things to do to pass the day faster. Because I think that’s the best idea I’ve ever heard. Come on Warrior Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was binge watching Xena at the time of editing this, so the shirt would have been Xena even if Fili wasn't from New Zealand lol
> 
> and in case you're wondering Kili's tattoo includes Pluto because VIVA LA PLUTO GOD DAMN IT!!!!!


	4. Monday Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little different as it has a bonus bit at the end I couldn't stick anywhere else, and I finally get to introduce you guys to my favourite character in this fic! 
> 
> I should probably mention that I've never been to Vegas, but I did a lot of research, and everything Fili and Kili do in this chapter can be done in Vegas. I have taken small liberties (Like how many letters you can print on an M&M), but nothing big.
> 
> There are also links in this chapter, and I urge you to watch the videos simply on the grounds that they're awesome!

They decided that it was a good day to see the Fountains of Bellagio over a breakfast of fluffy pancakes and perfectly cooked sausage. They sat side by side instead of across from each other, and Kili noticed the smiles all the waitresses would give them whenever they walked by.

The Fountains didn't dance until later in the afternoon so that gave them a few hours to kill. After breakfast was done, they decided to walk and see what they could find. Vegas was filled with sights on every corner, so it was impossible to find nothing.

Around noon Fili pulled Kili into a building with the giant mascots for M&Ms on it. The sweet smell of chocolate greeted them as they entered, and Kili's eyes widened at the sight of all the candy. It took a while to go through all four floors, and they spent a lot of time on the third floor where visitors could write short messages on their own candies.

Other customers kept glancing over at the two grown men giggling as they brainstormed messages short enough to fit. Most of their ideas were not suitable for print or they were too long. Eventually they settled on _'Kiss me, I'm Irish'_ and _‘Kiwi, not just a fruit’_.

By the time they left, it was time to head to the fountains, and after a quick check on Fili's phone, they made their way in the right direction.

Kili munched on a few of his M&Ms that he'd stashed in his pocket as they walked, the other hand held in Fili's. The rest of his items had been stashed inside a messenger bag that Fili had grabbed before leaving the hotel room. Kili couldn't remember the last time he'd held hands with anyone, and Tauriel didn't count because she was usually pulling him somewhere and trying to take his arm.

He liked this. Fili's hand was comfortably warm, and his fingers fit between Kili's perfectly. Occasionally Kili would feel a light caress of a thumb or a squeeze around where his ring sat, and when Kili would return the caresses, he was treated to a bright smile.

He grinned when he felt another light squeeze.

He reached over and held his hand out, fingers curled around something in his palm. Fili glanced over and got the hint, bringing his other hand up so Kili could pass him a few of his M&Ms.

A slow smirk blossomed across the blond's face, and Kili was sure his entire hand involuntarily squeezed Fili's at the sight. The _'Kiss me, I'm Irish' chocolates_ were quick to disappear between that pair of very kissable lips, "Are you flirting with me through M &Ms, Mr. Oaks?"

It was Kili's turn to smirk, the smiles and good humour coming so easily. "You'll notice there's no _please_ or question on those candies, so it's more like a demand."

Fili chuckled even as he pulled Kili's hand to bring him close enough so that the blond could give him a kiss. "Who am I to question the candy?" This was said before Kili was kissed again.

Fili tasted like chocolate and mint from something he'd bought from the chocolate store, and the brunet savoured the taste as much as he could. Kili hummed against those lips when he was kissed for a third time - the number of M&Ms Kili had given him. "If I had known that, I would have gone with a few more suggestions like _do me_ and _blow me_.”

Fili let out a surprised snort before he threw his head back and laughed. It wasn't his normal giggling-laugh, and the sound of it caused a pleased and smug warmth to bloom inside Kili's chest because hell yes. That was his doing.

People looked over curiously trying to figure out what was so funny, but Kili ignored them in favour of watching Fili and the blond didn't notice them at all.

"Oh god." Fili eventually gasped as he caught his breath, "I haven't laughed like that in forever." He wiped tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes.

“You should always laugh like that.” Kili said before he could think or stop the words, and it was only because he was looking at Fili that he saw the slight widening of those blue eyes, only for the surprise to melt into affection.

There was quiet between them for a few beats when Kili expected some witty response. Instead, Fili smiled at him and gently tugged his hand to lead him around another couple walking in the opposite direction. “Maybe there’s more reason to nowadays.” He said cryptically before nudging Kili’s arm and motioning across the street. They’d reached the fountains.

Nothing was happening yet, but people were starting to gather around the large area. The two of them managed to secure an area pretty much right in the middle so they could see everything. Kili flopped down on a bench, but Fili placed his bag down and told Kili he’d be right back before disappearing. Not worried, Kili took the moment to look around the large fountain. It was hard to comprehend how huge it really was since Kili had never seen anything like it before. He was excited to see the show.

Fili returned after a few minutes with a wide grin on his face, “I found someone to take our picture so we can get the fountain in the back too.” He explained, and when Kili looked up at him, he realized there was a tall woman with him.

It took Kili a moment to realize that the gorgeous woman was actually a gorgeous drag queen. Her hair was bright pink and fantastically styled to make it look huge. [Her dress](https://68.media.tumblr.com/4676efcbd83720a04c4ea7878a1e022e/tumblr_inline_ow3dppnerm1toapn5_540.jpg) matched her hair with sequins covering her shoulders, chest, and stomach, while the rest of the dress flared out, giving everyone a rather lovely view of a very sexy leg.

“Hi!” Kili stood from the bench just as the queen extended her hand. The brunet took her manicured fingers and leaned forward to press a kiss to the back.

“Oh a gentleman.” She smiled and glanced at Fili, “You’re right. He is absolutely delicious. I could eat him up.” She reached up and gave Kili’s cheek a quick pinch. “Got a name cutie?” She asked, batting long black sparkly eyelashes that were tipped with pink at him.

“Uh…” Kili floundered for a moment as he felt his face heat up, and don’t think he didn’t notice the shit eating grin Fili was wearing from the corner of his eye, “Kili. I’m Kili, pleased to meet you.”

“Hold on, hold on.” She fanned her face, “I just fell in love with your accent. Hot and Irish. Mm.” She grinned before looking between the two of them. “And hold on another minute. Kili and Fili? That’s utterly adorable.” She pointed out before giving him a gentle smile, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kili. My name’s Faira.” She introduced herself. “Your handsome hubby here looked like he was in need of a little assistance, so I took pity on the poor man and I offered mine. It would be a pleasure to take a few pictures of a couple of hot men like yourselves. The fountain makes a beautiful backdrop for a romantic evening.”

Unable to stop his cheeks from flushing a little at the romantic evening and hot men comments, Kili managed a slight frown, “But you’re here for the show.” He didn’t want to make her miss out on the fountains just to take a few pictures.

She waved her hand away as if to dismiss the thought. “Honey, I’ve seen the fountain every day for the last three years.” She promised even as the [music began](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-Vj5ttHHj4) to start. Kili didn’t know what song it was, but it was something about America and was rather loud so everyone could hear it. "Now shoo! You boys just watch the show and act natural. Those are always the best pictures!” Faira insisted with a grin before backing up to get a better view.

A hand slipped into Kili’s so that they could enjoy the show and the lights and water. “You found a drag queen.” Kili pointed out, leaning close to Fili’s ear so that the blond could hear him.

He felt more than heard Fili’s chuckle as he wrapped an arm around the Kiwi's waist. “She found me actually.” He explained, leaning his head against Kili’s for a moment as they both watched the different fountains turn red, white, and blue, “I was trying to find a good angle to take my own pictures, but she saw me and offered to take them for me. She got excited when I pointed you out.” He grinned slyly and even wiggled his eyebrows a little. “She has a thing for brunets.”

“Good taste.” Kili agreed.

“Are you saying _I_ have good taste?”

“Do you like brunets?”

“Hm. There’s one that’s caught my interest.” Fili’s grin was almost brighter than the lights of the fountains, and Kili couldn’t look away.

“Oh?” He managed to sound curious instead of the smugness he really felt. “Should I be jealous?” He teased even as he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Fili’s. It was meant to be a quick peck, but then they both opened up to each other and lost themselves within it. The show was forgotten for the moment, and when they both finally pulled back, they were slightly out of breath.

Fili licked his lips, “Probably,” he answered Kili’s question with a slow curl of his lips, “He’s a really, _really_ great kisser.” His smile caused butterflies to flutter inside Kili’s stomach.

“Well if that’s all he’s got going for him, then I don’t have anything to worry about.” Kili insisted as his hand found Fili’s and locked their fingers together. “Because I’m damn adorable and _really_ good in bed.” This time he allowed the smugness he was feeling to show.

There was a squeeze around the ring on his finger again, “I can’t argue any of those points.” Fili promised just as the music stopped and they both looked to realize they’d missed the first show.

“You boys,” Faira came toward them fanning herself even as she handed Fili his phone, startling Kili who had actually forgotten she was hanging around. “Pretty sure you caused another heatwave with that kiss.” She smirked at both of them.

Fili grinned sheepishly as he took his phone back, “Glad you enjoyed the show.”

She laughed, placing a hand on her narrow hip even as the other fanned air across her face. “I certainly did and I wasn’t the only one watching, but it looks like you missed yours.” She motioned to the water. “Another one will be starting up soon, so I hope you both enjoy it.” She stepped forward and planted a kiss first on Fili’s cheek and then Kili’s. Her hand lingered on the lipstick mark she left as her thumb stroked that same cheek. “Listen, you two gorgeous specimens have to come by my club.” She pulled something out from her cleavage and Kili realized it was a business card. Both he and Fili took one.

They were hot pink and read _Minas_ _Anor_ in big, bold, and sparkly script. Underneath was the address and phone number.

“We have amateur nights every Thursday and it’s always a fun time for all. I must, must, _must_ have the opportunity to dress you up!” Faira clapped her hands together, looking at Kili and then Fili with a pouty face. “You’d be absolutely stunning after I got through with you. Not that you aren’t now, of course.”

For a moment Kili wasn't registering what she was meaning then realized she must have meant them dress in drag. “Oh! Uh…” He glanced over at Fili to see how he felt about it. Kili had never had the inclination to dress up like that, but it would be a small blip on the ‘ _things he’s never done before’_ scale after this weekend.

He really should have expected the smile and the shrug of a shoulder from the blond. “Sounds like fun.” Fili admitted.

Faira still seemed to be waiting for Kili’s response. The brunet finally nodded as he gave the woman a grin, “We’ll definitely stop by then.” He promised and laughed at her excited squeal. He got another kiss on the other cheek before she pulled away.

“You won’t be disappointed.” She promised in a rush, eyes lit up happily at the prospect of them coming in. “You’re already sex on legs, but I’m going to make you shine like a star, sugar.” She promised, making Kili blush before drawing back, looking at Fili and winking, “You too, Sunshine.” She pointed to them with a serious expression, her long manicured nails pink and shiny, “Now I expect to see you both on Thursday, got it?”

“Yes ma’am.” They both promised once more around grins and laughter.

“Good.” She nodded, satisfied before taking her leave after both of them thanked her for the opportunity and the pictures, and she'd taken Fili's number so that she could demand their presences if they didn't show up.

They settled on their bench before the next show started, and while Kili leaned up against Fili’s side so they could both look at the camera, Fili flipped through the pictures Faira had taken of them. There were quite a lot, including a few of just their asses, which caused them both to snicker loudly. She’d dedicated most of them to the kiss the two men had shared though. It was still light outside so their images were quite clear in the photo, and she had managed, probably thanks to her knowledge of the fountain’s movements, to take a picture at just the right moment that a row of water and light had shot up behind them in the midst of their kiss. It was rather stunning in effect.

“I'll give you my number so you can send it to me.” Kili insisted with a gentle tug on Fili’s sleeve. “That one’s going to Tauriel.” He grinned impishly.

"Your number?" Fili seemed to already be in the midst of sending the image. "You mean the one that's already in my phone?"

"How- oh. Right." Kili had forgotten he'd texted a different picture to Fili already. Of course his number would have saved. "Sorry about that - I just wanted you to have that picture we took yesterday." He began to explain but Fili shook his head as Kili's phone vibrated, letting him know he'd received the picture.

"Don't be sorry. I've been meaning to ask you for your number for a while now, but then this hot Irish man keeps distracting me and making me forget." Smiling blue eyes glanced up from his phone screen to focus on Kili. "And now I get to see your face every time I open my phone.” He turned his phone so Kili could see that the image of the two of them kissing was on the background.

A shy smile grew on Kili's face upon seeing it, and knowing Fili had purposely put it there pleased him. He’d never been on the background of someone’s phone before. That was kind of a thing, wasn’t it? He ducked his head and went about saving the image into his own gallery.

A nudge to his arm made him look up at the blond questioningly.

“I’d like to meet your friends again, sober next time.” Fili said as he put his own phone away.

“I’d like that too, but I'm not quite ready to share your attention.” Kili admitted honestly. He was torn between wanting to excitedly show them off to each other, but also wanting to greedily hoard his time with Fili since they only had a week. “Besides, teasing them is fun.” He smirked widely, showing off his teeth as he created his own little Vegas album, “Tauriel and I have that challenge, and I just decided that the hints I’m going to give her are of us kissing. If anything it’ll make her jealous.” There was that competitive streak.

“I didn’t realize I married a devious mastermind.” Fili sounded amused and when Kili looked up and away from his phone, he found the blond smiling at him. “Should I be afraid?”

“Terrified.” Kili confirmed almost sympathetically. “But I promise to only use my evil talents for harmless amusement and trying to get you naked.”

Fili giggle-laughed again at the unexpected answer, “I don’t think you have to put so much effort into getting me naked, but I appreciate the dedication. So you plan on sending a picture of every place we go?”

“Just a picture here and there." Because why not? If anything it was a great excuse to kiss Fili. He'd explained the challenge over breakfast that morning, promising that it was fairly normal as he and Tauriel were pretty competitive. He doubted the two would disrupt their holiday to specifically search for them though, at least he hoped they wouldn't.

Fili hummed. “We’ll start a tradition then, kissing at all the different attractions we stop at. Whether you send them to your friends or not.” He decided and Kili absolutely loved that idea.

“I may be a devious mastermind, but you are a genius.” Kili nodded as he slipped his phone away, “That’s the best idea I’ve heard all day.” He began just as the music for the next show started.

He almost missed Fili’s “I’m still liking the shower idea best myself.”

Kili had to concede that _that_ idea was the absolute best one, and later that night they confirmed it to be.

Twice.

* * *

 

**Additional scene I couldn’t fit but needed to write:**

As the night progressed, the pair was treated to some amazing light and water shows, and the music was pretty enjoyable too. They’d left a little bit around supper time to find something to eat but hadn’t gone far since there were a lot of places to choose from around the large area. When they came back, they were greeted with the upbeat tempo of  _[Tiesto](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNQpcDuE6e4)_ , and the way the water had focused in the center moving in time with the music had been awesome. Kili hadn’t been expecting to hear _[Uptown Funk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3EsTpAnjV9I) _ start to play either, and there were a few cheers when Michael Jackson’s _[Billie Jean](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=401wv1eKc2c) _ and then [_Thriller_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MoxxK-8MeWw)came through the speakers.

They spoke between shows, conversation light and easy, and the evening seemed to fly by. Kili had never been much of a talker unless he was really comfortable with a person, and it said something about how Fili made him feel that way since they never seemed to run out of things to say to each other.

By the time the last song began to play it had grown late, and though Kili was looking forward to going back to Fili’s hotel room, he really wanted to see what it was. The crowd had dispersed except for the dedicated tourists, and the energy among the crowd had mellowed out a lot. Having gotten tired of sitting on a stone bench, Kili had pulled Fili up to the railing that circled the fountains so nobody could fall into the water. The blond had issued no complaints as he joined the brunet, standing on the cement ledge that raised him higher than Kili so he could circle his arms around the brunet's shoulders from behind and point his phone at the dancing fountains. He’d gotten most of the shows so far, so he couldn’t miss the last one.

The music hadn’t started yet, and Kili leaned the side of his head against Fili’s arm, a quiet hum leaving him as he felt Fili’s chin rest on his shoulder. He pressed back into the solid body behind his.

“Sleepy?” Lips caressed his ear gently, causing the brunet to shiver lightly despite the pleasantly warm night.

“More relaxed and content than sleepy.” Kili promised, fully intending to make use of that shower in Fili’s hotel room when they got back to it. He turned slightly so that he could see the blond’s face, “Hanging out with you has been pretty amazing.” He revealed, though _amazing_ didn’t cover it completely. Being with Fili felt _natural_ ; as if they’d known each other all their lives and not just a couple of days.

Arms slipped down to circle around Kili’s waist for the moment and tightened slightly in an embrace. “Don’t get all sappy on me now, Ireland. We still have a few days left. You’ll be sick of me by the end.” Fili was clearly teasing, but Kili doubted he’d ever get sick of his company. No matter what happened after this vacation, he wanted to keep in touch with the Kiwi. He considered Fili a friend if nothing else.

And it was just that moment when the first few notes of the next song began to play, and when the two of them realized what it was, they burst into laughter. Fili raised his phone once more as the water began to dance, and Kili turned to watch.

Even those who had never seen the _Titanic_ knew Celine Dion’s _[My Heart Will Go On](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2jXlm9k0eZ0)_ , and Kili was no different. He knew the words and was quietly singing them under his breath.

**_“Love can touch us one time, and last for a lifetime...”_ **

Kili watched as the water swayed and shifted to the song, matching the lyrics somehow even though it was just water and light. When the song reached its climax, he glanced down curiously to see which part of the fountains Fili was getting on his phone. He startled a little to see his own face staring back at him instead, and when Fili noticed, the blond smiled sheepishly from where he was still resting his chin on Kili’s shoulder.

Kili elbowed him lightly, “The show’s over there.” He murmured, leaning back so he didn’t have to speak too loudly.

“Is it?” The blond’s grin grew wider, “I’m not so sure.” He shook his head before pressing a kiss to Kili's cheek. “Just keep watching so you don’t miss it.” He insisted, and after a moment, Kili turned back to the show, aware that he was still being filmed. He didn’t really mind and couldn’t stop the pleased and probably dopey grin that refused to leave his face. Hadn’t Fili told _him_ not to get sappy?

When the music was over and everyone left watching finally began to disperse, Kili finally sent the image to Tauriel and Ori with a simple message of _The fountains are amazing! You guys need to go! ;)_

“Ready to go, Ireland?” Fili drawled, slipping his phone in his pocket, amusement playing across his face like the lights had on the water because he knew exactly what Kili was doing.

Kili grinned as he did the same with his phone. “How much of me singing that song did you get?” He had to know because that was a little embarrassing.

Fili only smiled cryptically as he reached out and took Kili’s hand, tugging him away from the railing and back down the street toward the hotel. It was already after midnight, but the streets were still crowded with people. It wasn’t as though Vegas closed. “Enough for blackmail if I ever feel the need.”

Kili groaned dramatically, “And you think I’m the evil mastermind.”

His fingers were squeezed gently, “You’ve obviously rubbed off on me in more ways than one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The video belonging to Thriller was another liberty as it is, in fact, actually from the Dubai Fountains and not the fountains in Vegas, but it was one of my favourite videos, so there you go.
> 
> * Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
